Broken
by cat.amajormisfit
Summary: After the summer finale. Wyatt's Pov. Some minutes we were back on the road and it was late not a lot of cars were out we were waiting for red light to turn green when the jeep came rushing across us and crashed into the e safety bag on Callie side popped and Callie head was dripping blood and she reached out and grabbed my hand and I blacked out.
1. Chapter 1

Callie POV

Wyatt was tapping to beat of the song that was playing on the looked tensed but hid it well,not well enough for me though. He then turned to right to empty lot and my heart to pound with fear I knew what was going happen,and I got scared because I didn't n started now the answer He turned of the radio and after a while he finally put the words together and begin "Callie,why are you doing this,who or what are you running Cal,tell me...please." I looked at Wyatt and his eyes were pleading for me to let him let him now,to tell him every thing.I looked deeper into his eyes and saw someone broken and one with trust issues and lots a emotional scars that went deeper than there physical and that's when I realized I was looking at my reflection through in his how that filled me with enough courage to tell him.

"Wyatt I kissed Brandon and Jude was going to throw away the garbage and he saw got so mad he throw the bag and ran out to the back alley and I ran after him telling him to Jude stopped he started yelling at me how I ruin everything,and I act like I care about him when I dont,he said how we are a package deal and keep him and give me away,he said I was that he left and went back,and I realized I was being selfish and best solution was this to runaway,because I knew if I stayed Lena and Stef would find out they would kick Jude me out,and that was the best foster home I had and I couldn't do that to Jude so after the wedding when Mariana and everyone were asleep I packed up and I left with tears in my I knew it was right thing to do."

Wyatt cut me off before I could continue.

"Do you Callie or is that what you're been telling yourself to not tell me to stop this car and leave you home,because I see you fighting those tears back and Callie its okay cry cause even the strong Callie you are the self less person I've ever Jude can't blame you for who you're heart chose to is love."

I smiled at what Wyatt knew me sometimes better than I knew myself and he understood knew i was lying but to convince him ,but myself I guess I thought if I said it out loud I would belevie it more.

"I just run,I run from my problems ,but they eventually catch up to me."

"Like Liam?" Wyatt said looking into my eyes to see my reaction to when he said his name.

"Yeah like Liam" and I looked to my arm and had a flashback.

*Liam got off his jeep and slammed the door and walked up to me pointing and said "I told you to stay away from Sarah.I told you shut did you say.'cause you're little boyfriend just sent me a little threat online."

"I didn't say anything,I don't where he got that idea from." and I tried walking away but he grabbed my arm and twist ,not enough to break but leave a bruise.

"Owww Liam ,let me go ,you're hurting me"

"I told you to Shut u-"

and then Wyatt came out now where and tackled him and start punching Liam. Brandon that was much ahead he heard the commotion from me yelling begging Wyatt to stop,turned and threw his bag ran to break up the fight.

Liam got up and spitted blood and got into her car and Wyatt got up and he walked off with his strawberry-blonde curls all messed and said "you want to stay out of it ,I'll stay out it for good" and words felt like a slap on the face. It hurt because Wyatt was my only friend and he pretty much just told me he stop caring about me."

end of flashback*

Wyatt broke in my flashback ."Callie I can't take you with you are gonna break patrol and you gonna be scared every time you see a cop.I can't take you away from your home."

"That's not my just a house." I said with my blood rising

"It is because home it where you're heart is and your heart is where you're family isThe fosters and you're family,therefore that's where your hear is ,meaning thats were you home I refuse to take you from where you belong."

"No ,Wyatt I don't belong anywhere. I just can't."

"What you can't do is to countine running from your problems."

"I just want to be in control of my life I want to not be scare that i m going to go to another foster home.I can't take anymore bruises I can't let Jude change schools ,I can't can't anymore this is the best thing."

"Callie..I didn't ask you I'm taking you home were heading back." Its a long drive back but-"

"Wyatt please "I said now tears streaming down my face."Please Wyatt, please don't make me."

Wyatt started his car and we left the empty lot,to street filled with cars ,cars with windows down with music on max volume,and even though I didn't want to go back I knew Wyatt was right.

*Hours Later*

Wyatt's POV;

Callie is asleep and the tanks almost empty ,I was getting tired so I turned the radio on and it was pretty loud so it woke up sprung up.

"Sorry Cal its just I'm pretty much falling asle- "

Callie eyes were glued to rear mirror and turned to me her face was pale like she just seen a ghost "Wyatt...I think were being followed that car was behind us before I went to sleep."

"umm...let's pull over to get gas if they stop to call the police"

"OK"

We pulled over and the jeep passed us and Callie signed relieved ,I smiled and said "let's get some snacks and put some gas"

After some minutes we were back on the road and it was late not a lot of cars were out we were waiting for red light to turn green when the jeep came rushing across us and crashed into the safety bag on Callie side popped and Callie head was dripping blood and she reached out and grabbed my hand and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie POV.

I woke up and quickly lifted my head started spinning,so I closed my eyes for a moments and tried lifting my hand to rub my eyes and felt a cold hand holding mine.I opened my eyes and started sobbing uncontrollably it was Wyatt's lifeless hand and his leg was turn in a odd way .Opened the door and fell out and started to throw ribs were burning ,my ankle was sore ,there was blood in my hair and I turned again and saw Wyatt .I checked myself and found my phone,turned it on and started to dial 911.I got back on the car and locked the door and then I saw the headlights coming and started to thank God ,only I did to I when operator response

"This 911 what's your emergency?"

"I...I need help...please help me."I started to cry the person got off the car.

"Ma'am I need to calm down and tell me where you are."

I started shaking two guys got off the car and one was a familiar face,but wasn't a friendly one.

I was shaking so hard the phone fell off my hand.

"Ma'am...Ma'am..hello?"It was to other guy opened the door where Wyatt was and dragged him started slapping and punching Wyatt until he came conscious he tried to talk but his jaw was in odd couldn't walk without support and the guy kept hitting him and I began yelling "Stop don't hurt him...stop it." Liam push me to the ground and dragged me to the back on threw me inside the back got on top of me and pulled a pocket knife and cut my tshirt,he slipped of my jean my pants and pulled my underwear.I screamed for help but Liam punched me until I couldnt happen streaming down ,and all I wanted was to pass out but I couldn't.I cried silently ,once again Liam had violated guy brought in a bloody unconscious had holes in shirt like the other guy had stabbed guy grabbed a water bottle and twisted the cap throwing it the ground and spilled it on Wyatt's gasping for air and soon layed there next to me and I looked at Wyatt who was on breathing heavily laying and his hand reaching out ,and he used all his strength and lift his hand and removed a strand from my face and wiped my tears,and his green eyes gave me some eyes told me everything was found myself next to used all his strength and lift his hand and removed a strand from my face and wiped my tears .He held my hand .And then I started to hear voices.

*Flashback*

"you're useless."One girl said

"Worthless."he girl with braids said

"You're mom probably killed yourself to avoid having to see and you're brother are waste a 're own mom didn't want you." The girl with pink hair said.

"You think you're better than us?She thinks she better than 's teach something"The girl braids said.

It was my second week in juive and I didn't talk to anyone. I was outside and was sitting down with my journal. My therapist give to me to express myself. To avoid getting more deeper into girls came towards me and snatched it from me.I pushed them into wall and snatched back .They cornered me like if I was animal and begin saying all these thing they jumped started beating me and the guards where no where in I was used were nothing new, something that happened all the time in my foster home.I didn't expect anyone until. two guard yelled out a"aye stop"and ran up to me only they were already done .

*end of flashback *

Wyatt's POV

"I held Callie's hand through all the way and I would pull it tighter if I thought I was fading out.I couldn't feel my left nose was broken and my jaw was killing me.I knew I probably had a bunch I looked at Callie she was off daydreaming .Her arms were all scraped from when Liam dragged of eyes were swollen ankle was swollen ,her lip was busted .She was crying and I couldn't see her but then we stopped and guy that was beat me went to the back of grabbed Callie and started to tell her something I couldn't hear .He grabbed Callie ,brought her close said something and threw her Callie wasn't responding I left my eyes to look at guy and face was freaking out he yelled out "Liam!She's dead she isn't breathing"Liam got off the car and pulled a lighter to light up a cigarette and lifted her the blanket over to reveal a nasty bruise by burned her and then burned her jumped up and took a breathe the other guy looked guilty he spoke up "They need a hospital"

"Why don't you shut up and get back in the car."Liam responded clearly angry.

After some while.

"shit"Liam shouted

"what?"The other guy responded

"The tank needs gas."Liam said.

When they found a gas station the other guy put his phone down and looked at me then at his got off ,and the other guy said he needed to use the bathroom.

"who is going watch them?" Liam said.

"Its not like there going run anywhere." aLiam nodded to what the other guy said and they both left.I grabbed the guys phone and the phone was unlocked I dial 911 and gave it to Callie.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon POV;

I play each note, with a single piece of my soul. I pour out my heart as I play each key is memory that's been destroyed and intrupprted by life.I play the keys that show each secret struggle that I've overcomed.I play each key letting the weight of the world that I've carrying on my shoulders. When I'm done I push out the bench ,bow to crowd and give them my perfected fake smile.I run to bathroom and close the door.I sit on the floor and I cry .If this is pain that the Grimm reaper,then I don't to this pain is what I need to play to be best,then my only desire is to the been pushing me down and finally fallen.I refuse to get up and fight back because I know its no use.I put my hands over ears.I do that to try to cover my thoughts.I hear a knock on the door its My mom(Stef) .I get up ,fix my tie ,button my blazer,dust off my pants,splash some water on my face and dry my face.I open the door with that fake smile of mine.I hug my mom and say

"Wow,I guess those lessons payed off."

"They sure did."

Its all over now.I greet Lena,The twins and Jude. Mariana exclaims how great I kisses me on the check and hugs me she says "outstanding".Jude beaming with pride and says "I guess your Saturday morning madness prove it method." Jesus fakes a smile,because he nows what its is the only one who figured it out.

*Time skip*

Stef's POV

I helped Lena clean up after had been a long weekend for all of us.

"Lena ,sweetheart I think its time ."

"Are you sure we should do this"

"Honey she's been missing for 3 days I doubt she will come back."

"Can we try again to track her down ."

"Please this is the last time."

"ok"I grabbed my phone and started tracking."Lena its on,I tracked her I think we found we found her."

"Mike I think we found I need help to come and track her ."

"Alright on my way right now." I grabbed a pen and wrote down the address."I need you to stay her with the kids." I went into the room unlocked the safe a grabbed the gun and load it ,i grabbed the vest.I heard the doorbell and ran downstairs ."Don't say anything to the kids yet."

*Time skip *

When there its was an isolate street .I saw Wyatt's car and as I got closer to car with Mike following behind me. My heart started skipped a beat the doors were open as I got closer I saw small blood drops .I went to the other and saw Callie's phone ,a bloody print and Mike quickly pulled me back away to the partol is Mike Foster code 210 I repeat code 210 ,99734,San Diego .Tears formed in my eyes That code stood for missing person been kidnapped.


End file.
